Stuck in the Freezer
by HenryDashwood
Summary: This is my first fic for the Eleventh Doctor. I am a bit rusty on him. But this is about Amy and the Doctor being stuck in a very tight cupboard, well freezer. Amy and the Doctor want to kiss each other but don't know how? - Might be a one shot, review!


Stuck in the Freezer

Summary: I thought I'd try out a 11/Amy Fan Fiction. ;) So, The Doctor is falling for Amy (River isn't gonna be with the Doctor in this fic.) and wants to be with her, but doesn't want to jeopardise her relationship with Rory. Amy wants to be with him too, what happens when they're trapped inside a small cupboard?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, BBC is the legal creator of Doctor Who. I make absolute no profit from writing this story. I do not wish to own Doctor Who either. Some may not like what I'd do to it -Pokes tongue out-

0o0o0o0o0o0

The cupboard was stuffy, with so little room. Those damn aliens, the Doctor grunted in his thought trail. Though, he realized Amy was in very close to him as well. This making it so very awkward for him. Why was this happening? He _shouldn't _be feeling like this. _Not to her, not anyone. _

Amy moaned, "Well come on Doctor! You're supposed to be the genius! Can't you use your head to get us out of here?"

The Doctor turned to Amy, "I have been Amy for the past half an hour and 48 seconds!"

"Can't you use the screwdriver thing of yours?" asked Amy.

"It's a wooden door Amy, no lock on the inside, it doesn't work," told the Doctor. Amy let out a disapproved groan. this wasn't easy for her. She'd kiss the Doctor before, but that was when she was very unsure that she even liked him in that way. Now was different, though she was in love with Rory she just didn't know who she loved more.

The Doctor tried to look around the room to see if there was any way to escape or use to budge their way out. It was empty completely empty and cold. He sighed loudly then.

"Hello! Let us out now! We've learnt our lesson! We'll leave and let you do what you want!" yelled the Doctor. A muffled no was heard from the door.

"You think that would have really helped Doctor, really?" snapped Amy. She was unimpressed with his efforts.

"What else can I do Amy? The rooms empty, your shivering, I'm trying to get out so you can get warm!" told The Doctor.

"Well I may be cold, but there are ways to get warm...I've heard body heat heats one another up, but without clothes -" she was cut off.

"No Amy, just no! Though, huddling helps too," told the Doctor, wrapping his arms around her pressing her tight to his body. Amy chuckled huddling to him too, wrapping arms around him. She felt him rubbing his hands along her back creating friction to warm her up. She felt good, and so did he.

"I'm sorry you're stuck here. I think it would be more appropriate with Rory being stuck here with you," told the Doctor.

"No, I quite like being here with you," told Amy, slowly looking up into his eyes.

"This isn't a cupboard, it's a freezer," said the Doctor.

Amy smiled slightly, "Oh that's why we're gonna have to huddle."

He nodded, Amy rested her haid on his shoulder, the Doctor pressed his hands on her making friction to warm her up. He even tried to see if his hands were warm, by moving a piece of hair that was running down her face.

Amy gasped, "Your hands are warm, and it's...so cold here," told Amy. Her voice was starting to stutter.

"I have lower temperature than humans, it takes me longer to get colder," told the Doctor and he rubbed his hands on her more. She looked up at him. Who was now looking into her eyes, she wanted to kiss him but didn't want to ruin a thing between them. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't know whether he should.

"Amy, you know I'd do anything to keep you safe, protect you," told the Doctor.

Amy kissed him then, she couldn't help herself any longer. The Doctor kissed her back, deeply. Amy no longer cared about how freezing it was in here she pressed him up against the wall kissing him deeply. Her hands were wound in his hair, her tongue exploring in his mouth after he gave her entrance, he was doing the same. He had his hands firmly on her waist pulling her close. He wanted this to last forever. They were kissing still when the door opened, as they didn't hear it. Rory just looked at them kissing and how Amy was pressed against him.

"Amy? Doctor?" snapped Rory.

They reluctantly pulled away, looking at Rory. He ran out. Amy just looked at the Doctor who looked starled and they both ran after Rory.

"Rory!" yelled Amy.

"No! Amy! I don't want to hear it!" yelled Rory.


End file.
